A Brash New Beginning
Episode in Spanish Un Nuevo Descarado Comienzo Synopsis Ben was sitting, as he normally did after school at home: He'd just arrived from school. Within less then an hour Ben had bathed, eaten, had....not done his homework... as usual. Overall a normal day in the teen's life. Ben was sitting on the sofa with his bare feet on the small coffee table in front of him and started playing a game on his Wii. While Ben was playing intently, Carl, Ben's father; walked slowly over to him. Carl would decide it better to continue saying nothing and simply stood waiting in front of his son. Ben played without taking his eyes off the screen, keeping his vision around his father. Again Carl said nothing though he clearly wanted too. How could he if his own son wasn't paying attention? Sandra looked at the scene and knew that Carl would not take the initiative so she approached them. Sandra walked over toward the couch Ben was sitting on; without a word she slipped her arm around Ben's neck as if to give the seventeen year old a hug. Sandra: Ben... sweetie, we uh.. we should have told you this before but your father and I are going away for a week or so. Carl: It's for my work. Carl finally decided to speak up, following his wife's lead. Ben kept his eyes on the T.V. screen as his parents explain what was going on. His only reply to what they said was a little sound. Ben: Hmmm.... Sandra: Since you have class, you will have to stay here. Carl: You're 17, but your mother and I are fair people. We believe you are a old enough to stay home by yourself. Ben: Hmm... Ben returned to respond in the same way discouraged and disinterested. Sandra noticed that Ben didn't pay attention, like what they were saying wasn't of any importance...she leaned down toward Ben and kissed him on the cheek. Ben: Mom! please don't kiss me. I am 17 years, i'm not a little boy. Ben grinned a little and pulled slightly away from his mother as he spoke in a fake whining voice. Sandra ell a little sad and said nothing, lowered her head slightly before letting go of Ben's shoulder. Carl saw her reaction and hugged her. Walking out of the room together the couple found their bags and left the house and their son to go on their trip. Both hoped at least one "goodbye" or "have fun, i'll be fine." but nothing, all the couple left behind was their carefree teenage son playing his video game. Ben was playing, he had not realized the dramatic scene and who had hurt his mom. Her parents then leave. They headed out, the flight left shortly and had to avoid traffic. Sandra, before leaving, he stopped and turned to where Ben to see it, she looked at him as this or realize it. With a somewhat sad face, he put his hand in his mouth and gave a soft kiss to Ben from afar. Carl: Let's go Sandra, can not be late, the flight leaves in half minutes.-He said with a quiet voice and somewhat low. Sandra turned back toward the door and leave. She was worried about her son, for although Ben was already a teenager with sufficient capacity to take care of himself, in the eyes of their parents still remained a "little child who needs their company." The reason for this was as clear as the water, Ben was an only son. It took 20 minutes to Sandra and Carl left, and Ben was lying on that couch, playing sluggishly. Of a sudden, a loud noise was heard in the doorway, Ben did not care because he already knew who it was. He was the person who although he had "tamed" by becoming his friend and had formed a relationship with Gwen, remained a "wild" behavior smug guy. That person was Kevin. Ben: Kevin, if you broke this door they have already been 19932. Kevin listened but did not respond. Without even greet Ben, Kevin was heading for the kitchen. To be in it, opened the refrigerator and took a coke in a can. With the strength that Kevin had only had to do a little squeeze for aluminum cap goes broke. Then, taking the coke, he left the kitchen and went to where Ben. Kevin: (He cast a slight burp and wiped his mouth) What do you play?.- Ask Kevin. Ben: Mario Kart Wii... Kevin: That´s boring, is a game of girls. Ben: No, it's a simple game, but very funny. -Said playing and watching Kevin (who was behind him with a sarcastic smile) Kevin: You have a Play 3 and several interesting games with amazing graphics like Call of Duty Black Ops. Why not play these?. Ben: Well, but what I have, my father once saw me playing it and began to criticize, does not want to play, you know ... things about being an only child. -Ben said again focus on the game. Kevin: But he is not, that means you're the boss. :D Ben: You have reason.- answered without taking eyes television without paying much attention to Kevin. Kevin: (Sigh) You're hopeless. Kevin stopped supported the couch and took course to Ben's room. Before arriving he stopped and turned to see Ben. Kevin: Can I play Black Ops?....Thanks.-Kevin asked without waiting for an answer from Ben. Ben: Ok... next time wait for my answer. They spent like 2 hours, Kevin was gone, but before leaving he told Ben that he would return in time to play a little more. Later... The door opened strongly, Ben was not surprised as Kevin waited as was customary, he knew this was his way in. Ben: KEVIN! Why do you have to open the door as hard?, you do not in Gwen's house. - This time Ben said something angry. Ben was playing, but something was not right, Kevin, when he went home go to the kitchen or go to Ben´s room, but it was different, because the steps near them seemed to him, which seemed odd, of course, thought Kevin was going to play a joke. Ben: Kevin, i'm not for jokes. - Ben said without looking for anywhere more than the game. ?????: Kevin is not here, but you not be here shortly. Ben: Ehhh? Ben left over at the table and began to look around. It was dark, because he spent the day playing, he did not turn on the lights in your house after dark, the only light we had was that the TV lights. From one moment to another, Ben felt a sharp pain in his neck. He put his right hand where he felt and removed something. He quickly tried to look at what was removed. When they looked up, he noticed that it was a dart. It was then that Ben was frightened and turned back around, I knew something was wrong. Ben managed to see a silhouette of somebody and instantly recognized who it was. He never thought to see that "someone" at home. It would become, but with each passing second his vision was becoming blurred, he felt increasingly weak and lost the strength to make any move. Ben began to fall slowly, first was sunk and then went the rest of his body collapsed. The last thing he saw (very dimly) was the face of the person right in front of him before becoming fully sedated. Several hours passed, Ben woke up, it was something silly and still sedated. According recovered strength, he was incorporated, did not take long to recover. He was conscious and observe the place where he was, he was in a hot, dirty, uncomfortable and dark cell. This had a small window in a portion where the moon are clearly visible. The cell was in a dark dungeon (there was no light on, there was only the moonlight coming through the window) in which both its front and its side felt they had more cells, but they were empty. Ben did not feel comfortable there, had leaks in various parts coming out of a pipe from the ceiling and a species of giant purple rats running around. Ben was so focused on the environment completely forgot what happened before. He recalled that it had been invaded at home by a character who hated him enough. Since he were fully conscious, thought it was time to get out. He held up his left sleeve of his jacket and pressed to become, but was then that he noticed a small detail...the Ultimatrix was gone. Ben: Oh no! the Ultimatrix. Ben was frightened and shocked, could not believe it, that apparatus that made him hero was gone. That affected him deeply, the Ultimatrix was more than a simple galvanic creation for him, was like that friend who understood him when no one else did. Ben sat down and pressed his back against a wall as if he felt defeated. That someone had to take it off while he slept for use in their evil purposes. Ben was filled with courage, he stood up bravely and fists clenched his hands, had to find a way out of that cell to regain his Ultimatrix and go home. The first thing he did was give a few laps to the cell in search of an exit, but had not found any, he sat and pondered for several hours some plan or expect to see some hint of how to escape, but there was nothing it was then that Ben was ready to give up. Sadly, he went to a corner and sat there with his raised knees, leaned his head between his knees making his face disappeared, he felt very helpless. Something alerted Ben, heard a noise and looked like it was heading toward him. They were voices and footsteps. The door that was in the dungeon opened and a strong glare, Ben took so long in the dark that light bothered him enough. Through the door came Psyphon and a Robot-Vilgax. They hauled hard and difficult ropes that were tied to something, Ben could not see that was because it was out of his visual range. It seemed to be something or maybe someone who opposed considerable resistance. With a strong pull, what they inched being hauled in view of Ben. I could not believe it was Albedo. Albedo is rolled and put enough resistance, using the full force of his body to try to escape. It gave a lot of effort both Psyphon as robots move only a few centimeters. Albedo was 4 darts stuck in his back and still looked that he had plenty of strength in order not to be locked up. That surprised Ben, as Albedo had 2 strings on each arm and leg were pulled by different robots without darts and Albedo was still standing; only needed one dart to knock Ben. It was then that the gateway another rope was released and it was tied at Albedo´s neck. Somebody else came through the door and was that person Ben expected, Vilgax. When Vilgax entered, both robots and left to pull to Psyphon surprised to see his master. Albedo, who was on the floor, stopped putting resistance see Vilgax's expressionless face him. Without warning, he took the rope that was tied to the neck of Albedo, he turned to the cell where was Ben and Albedo was pulling little force was there. Albedo relocated resistance, but not worth it, Vilgax was too strong for him. Arriving just in front of the cell, Vilgax opened it, looked at Albedo, grabbed his clothes and threw him inside. Albedo rolled a bit, but quickly joined. Vilgax yanked the strings and these were removed from Albedo, closed the cell door and stared at their captives on the other side of the bars. Albedo looked at him a little sadly, but then rose somewhat aggressive and angry jumped to the bars being face to face with Vilgax. Albedo: Let me out of here, I do not want to be a prisioner. -He Said very upset. Vilgax just looked at him and said nothing. Albedo: Do you know what?..... if you do not let me leave, i will destroy everything in my path!!! Vilgax looked at him blankly and said nothing. Albedo grumbled a bit to see Vilgax was not paying attention to their threats, but simply watched. Then he looked around and that's when he saw Ben. Ben looked at Albedo and swallowed fully taking a few steps backward. Albedo jumped on the floor and quickly threw to unleash their anger and helplessness about Ben. Running at high speed and with a look of anger, he was furious and angry. Ben was scared and stepped back, but he had practically almost upon Albedo (was already a few centimeters). And it was then that Psyphon shot him four darts more, and this time, Albedo dropped. Ben saw Albedo on the ground, Albedo looked dead. That scared him, yet he appreciates that was sedated, he had so much rage that could kill him. Ben took a branch that was nearby and Albedo started playing with it, he wanted to be 100% sure that Albedo was fully sedated. Vilgax: Do not worry, these last 4 darts are very powerful, Albedo is asleep. -Vilgax said. Ben looked away from Albedo and saw Vilgax. Quietly he approached the bars around to face east, which looked at Vilgax with his arms crossed, saying nothing. Ben: What do you have in your mind? Vilgax: The've captured to use in my favor, now belong to me. Ben: Wait, are you saying that i will not return to my home? -asked Ben a little confused. Vilgax: Now, this is your home. -He said in his normal voice. Ben lowered his head. While Vilgax turned his back to go along with Psyphon and robots, first paused. Without turning to Ben and even his back, Vilgax made a comment: ' Vilgax:' Incidentally, i have taken your Ultimatrix -Vilgax raised his left hand showing it to Ben- you will be my ally. You need some education and training, but nothing that can not be resolved. To you be training for other things.-Vilgax said in his normal voice. Ben: I'll never be your ally.- Ben said with a defiant voice. Vilgax: We'll see, Ben. Ben: I know that I'll find a way to escape and get my Ultimatrix. Vilgax left with a big smile on his face without answering what Ben said. Ben returned to grieve, knowing that he would really rather difficult to escape, possibly Vilgax knew was right and that he would have a new start. Ben walked away from the bars, put his hands in his pockets and walked into the cell. He walked past Albedo, who was quite asleep and went back to the corner to sit back and dropping his back in defeat. Alien None yet. Characters 'Allies' *Ben *Albedo *Kevin *Gwen (Mentioned) 'Villains' *Vilgax *Psyphon (Mentioned) *Robo-Vilgax 'Secondary Characteres' *Sandra *Carl Important Events *This is a first Ben 10: Alien World´s episode. *Ben was captured for Vilgax. *Vilgax stole Ultimatrix and now he has the Ultimatrix. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Ben 10: Alien World Category:First Season of Ben 10: Alien World